Migraine
by iamsamsamiam
Summary: She was headed back to the beach when it happened. She knew what was coming.
1. Chapter 1

Kate had spent the morning in then jungle picking fruit and was heading back towards the beach when it started.

She was humming to herself and daydreaming as she made her way along the trail when bright arc of light flashed before her eyes, obscuring her vision. Kate steadied herself against a nearby tree and waited. It soon happened again, and stars floated down, as if from the sky.

"God damnit", she muttered. She knew what this meant, what was coming. Soon the familiar tingling began. It started in the fingers of her left hand and inched up her arm. She cursed again and resumed walking.

She knew she was going to have to face Jack. They had barely spoken since that night in the jungle. The night she had been taken by the others. She had tried, but he was so angry with her. She didn't want to approach him again, just to be rebuffed, but she didn't have a choice. She had finally run out of medication, something she had been dreading since the crash, and she was now working up to a killer migraine, if this aura was any indication. Hopefully Jack would have something in his stash of medications that would stop it in its tracks, or at least lessen its severity. Kate wasn't too far from the hatch, and she made her way there. Hopefully he would be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hi Kate", John greeted her as she entered the hatch. He was sitting on the couch, a book in his hands. Before she could speak, the buzzer went off and Kate flinched. John held up a finger, silently asking her to wait.

John watched the timer roll back to 108 and then turned back to Kate. "What brings you down here, Kate" he asked with a kind smile.

"I was out picking fruit", she gestured to her overstuffed bag. "Is Jack around?"

"He was. I'm not sure where he went off too, but I think he should be back at some point this morning, if you want to wait".

Kate sighed. "Never mind, John. I'll catch him later". She tossed him a mango and turned to leave, waving at his thanks.

After leaving John's sight, Kate quietly headed towards the bunkroom where Jack treated patients. She knew where he kept the medications and decided she'd have to look around herself to see if he had what she needed. He might be mad if he found out, but it wasn't like she had much of a choice. If she waited until she could find him, it would be too late.

Kate kneeled down in front of the small shelf that served as Jack's apothecary and began to look through the bottles. She rubbed her temple, which was beginning to tingle and ache dully, as she tried to concentrate. Spots and flashes of light obscured her vision, making it difficult to read the labels. The door suddenly swung open, startling her, and a bottle fell from her hands. She scrambled to find it and looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway.

The look on his face told him all she needed to know. He was livid.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Time . . . _The door suddenly swung open, startling her, and a bottle fell from her hands. She scrambled to find it and looked up to see Jack standing in the doorway. The look on his face told him all she needed to know. He was livid . . . _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Jack. . . I". She stumbled over the words as she replaced the bottle with shaking hands.

"What the hells are you doing Kate? Are you stealing from me? Stealing from the group? That's low Kate, even for you!"

She shook her head, looking down.

"Answer me, Kate. What the hell were you doing?"

"I'm sorry. You weren't here. I was. . . I was just looking for something for a headache, I . . ."

Jack shook his head disapprovingly and heaved a sigh. "Kate, if you need something, you come and ask me. Don't just sneak behind my back and take it. This isn't a Walgreen's pharmacy. If everyone came in here and helped him or herself to medicine for every little headache or runny nose my supply would be wiped out in no time. I can't . . ."

Jack continued his rant, speaking with such anger, such disdain, that Kate couldn't stand to face him anymore. She turned and walked away, deciding she'd rather suffer than beg him for help.

Looking careful down the hall to make sure she wouldn't be seen, Kate slipped into back storage closet and carefully closed the door. She wouldn't be noticed here. It was cool and dark and quiet. Just what she needed. Her head was beginning to pound, and she craved darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kate didn't know how many hours had passed. She was curled on the ground in the corner of the storage closet, wishing she'd just pass out. She'd forgotten how bad it could get. It had been so long since she'd had to go through this with out any kind of medication. The whole left side of her head was throbbing and her stomach was churning. The nausea was almost worse than the pain. She knew that if she didn't want to spend hours lying in her own vomit, she'd have to make her way to the bathroom. She hadn't heard any voices in a while, so there was probably only one other person in the hatch. If she could make to the far, back bathroom without being seen, she'd have little chance of being found.

It took a while, and just sitting up made her dizzy, but Kate eventually made it to the bathroom safely and just in time. Once she got there, she didn't leave.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was early morning, and Sawyer was on hatch duty. Stretching, he put down the book he was reading and got up from the couch. He headed towards the storage closet, hoping to find something good that he could stash away for a rainy day.

"Funny", he mused to himself as he headed down the hallway, "I coulda sworn that door was closed before". Before he reached the closet he heard a noise from behind the door to his left. A moan, maybe? Curious, Sawyer pushed the door ajar and peered in.

There was a body curled up on the floor in front of the toilet, barely visible in the darkness. The body moaned again. A woman. Sawyer turned on the light, curious.

It was Kate. He recognized her immediately, although her dark curls masked her face. She let out a pathetic mewl as the light flicked on and curled in tighter on herself, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Well, well, well", Sawyer chuckled, "what have we got here?


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well", Sawyer chuckled. "What have we got here? Did'ya have little too much jungle rum there, Freckles?" She didn't respond, and he moved closer. Kate lurched up, startling him, and launched herself at the toilet. He watched her retch, unsure what to do.

He shook his head. "Man, that must have been some party you had. Why didn't you invite me?" he quipped. She didn't respond, and it was then that he saw the tears pouring from closed eyes, streaming down her cheeks. He put a tentative hand on her back. "Freckles?"

"Please", she whispered faintly. He leaned closer, trying to hear. "The light. Please" she begged. Sawyer quickly turned it off, leaving just the faint light from the hallway to illuminate the dim room. "Better?" he asked, returning to her. She nodded slightly, but didn't move. He heard her breathing speed up and watched her body tense. Knowing what was coming, he pulled back her damp hair. He rubbed her back as she threw up again, and again, and again.

After what seemed like forever, she collapsed limply back against him, letting him support her weight. He was starting to get concerned; he'd never seen her like this. She was always so tough, so strong. He could feel her body shaking, and her head lolled against his shoulder. "Hey", he said softly, his voice betraying genuine concern. "What's going on with you?"

She didn't answer, but slowly removed herself from his grasp, curling up on the floor again. "Hey" he said again, "What's wrong Kate? Is it food poisoning? Stomach flu? She still didn't answer, but let out a slight whimper. "Maybe I should go find the doc", he said, more to himself than to her.

"No. 's jus' a headache," she finally slurred.

Sawyer sighed. "I don't know. Are you sure? I've never seen no headache like that before".

She swallowed and took a deep breath before speaking, her voice scratchy. "I'm sure. There's nothing he can do, anyway. It'll go away eventually."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sawyer wasn't so sure. It had been almost three hours since he'd found her, and if anything, she seemed worse. For a while she had tried to insist that he go, that she didn't want him staring at her. Now, half of the time, he wasn't sure she even knew he was there. If she did, she clearly didn't care anymore.

They were still in the dark, damp bathroom. He had tried to move her earlier, but she had resisted. She'd actually cried, and he'd given in at that point. He couldn't take making her cry. Instead, he brought a pillow and blanket in in an attempt to make her more comfortable. He wasn't so sure that it made any difference to her, but he had to do something. He'd tried to get her to take some painkillers as well, but that hadn't gone over too well. She couldn't even swallow a sip of water without throwing up.

He'd made up his mind. As soon as Hurley came down for hatch duty, he'd go and find the doctor. Though it pained Sawyer to admit it, Kate needed Jack right now.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next time the alarm went off, they were at the toilet yet again, Sawyer still holding back her hair. Kate cringed at the jarring noise, letting out an involuntary yelp.

Sawyer cursed under his breath. "I know. I'm sorry" he spoke softly. "I'll make it stop in a second. Let's just get you settled first, huh?"

When she didn't respond, he gently lowered her back down to the makeshift bed. "I'll be back right back, 'kay?"

Again she didn't respond, just curled up on her side and moved her hands to cover her ears, looking utterly pathetic. Sawyer carefully closed the door behind him and then ran down the hall. The beeping stopped just as he rounded the corner. He found Jack standing at the computer, shaking his head.

"Sleeping on the job, Sawyer?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sawyer carefully closed the door behind him and then ran down the hall. The beeping stopped just as he rounded the corner. He found Jack standing at the computer, shaking his head.

"Sleeping on the job, Sawyer?" Jack asked. He chuckled at the look of shock on the Southerner's face.

Sawyer let out a relieved breath and leaned heavily against the desk, catching his breath. "I had plenty' a time, doc. I'd 'a made it just fine, and you know it."

Jack laughed again and nodded. "Yeah, that's true Sawyer", he conceded. "So what was with the sprinting?"

"Just wanted to stop that damned racket. What are you doing here, anyway? I thought Hurley had the next shift?"

"He did, but he asked if I'd switch with him. Is that a problem, Sawyer?"

"No. No, it's not a problem". Surprisingly, Jack thought, Sawyer sounded sincere.

"It's good, actually" Sawyer continued. "Saves me the trouble of having to go get you. You've got a patient ' needs some lookin' after."

"Oh," Jack said, perking up, "what seems to be the problem?"

"Don't really know. She says it's just a headache, but that's bull if you ask me. I ain't never seen no headache like that before".

Jack sighed and rubbed his beard. "It's Kate?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, how'd ya know?"

"She said something about a headache yesterday, came by looking for some meds," Jack admitted.

"Well, whatever you gave her sure didn't to jack, Jack" Sawyer quipped. Jack rolled his eyes and followed as Sawyer led him towards his patient. Sawyer stopped outside the bathroom door and stood between it and Jack.

"She's in there?" Jack questioned. Sawyer nodded and motioned for Jack to be quiet. "She wouldn't let me move her. Just be quiet and don't turn on the light, okay?" he warned before stepping aside and letting Jack enter. Jack nodded and took a deep breath before reaching for the doorknob.

Jack found her just as Sawyer had left her. She lay, curled up in the fetal position, atop a folded blanket. As Jack moved closer he saw that she had her hands clamped over her ears, as if trying to block out some sound only she could hear. She was still wearing the same clothes he'd seen her in yesterday, he noted, blue jeans and an orange tank top. Even her shoes were still on her feet.

Jack pulled the corner of the blanket over her torso, thinking she looked cold. He crouched down beside her, observing for a moment. He couldn't tell if she was awake. She was shaking slightly. He placed his hand on her forehead, finding no sign of fever. If anything, her skin was clammy and cold. She moaned at his touch and tried to push his hand away.

"Hey, Kate" he said softly, as if speaking to a child. "What's going on? Can you tell me?"

She remained silent for so long that he was startled when she finally did speak, although it was barely a whisper. "Jack?"

"Yeah, Kate. It's me", he confirmed. "Listen, I know you're probably pretty angry with me, you have a right to be, but I . . ."

"Jack", she interrupted, her voice pleading.

"What is it?"

"Please. Make it stop."


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of the kind reviews. Sorry to keep you all waiting in suspense. To answer North's question, I think there will probably be one or two more chapters after this one. I'll probably post another one this weekend, but no guarantees. - Sam_

* * *

"Please. Make it stop", she begged. 

His heart clenched. "I will Kate, but you're going to have to help me out, alright? I need check you over, and I need to ask you some questions. Will you let me do that?"

"Mmm-hmm" she responded, drowsily.

"Good, that's good" he said, stroking her hair back from her face. Jack looked up to address Sawyer, who was still standing in the doorway. "Can you get me a glass of water?" Sawyer nodded and disappeared down the hallway.

Jack turned back to Kate. "I'm just going to take your pulse, alright?" She nodded, almost imperceptibly, and he reached for her wrist, counting to himself.

"Okay. Now, can you tell me what's going on?"

"Kate?" he pressed, when she didn't respond.

"Hurts" she finally mumbled.

"Can you show me where?" Kate splayed a hand over the lefts side of her face and head.

"Just on that side? Does anything else hurt?" Jack questioned. She shook her head slightly in response.

Sawyer returned, handing Jack a glass of water. "That for her?" he questioned. Jack nodded as he propped Kate up in his arms, despite her protests.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea, doc" Sawyer warned, moving closer.

"She needs to stay hydrated" Jack assured him. He tipped the glass to Kate's lips and urged her to swallow. She drank a little, but then stubbornly refused to take more. Within seconds, Jack realized the problem. Together, he and Sawyer managed to get her to the toilet just in time. She quickly threw up what little she had drank and then collapsed against them with a whimper.

"See what I mean?" Sawyer said, as they laid her back down.

Jack nodded. "When was the last time she was able to keep anything down?"

"She hasn't, least not since I found her".

"Well, she's probably pretty dehydrated, then. We need to find a way to get some fluids into her." Jack thought for a moment and then turned back to Sawyer. "Can you get me some crushed ice from the freezer? Oh, and I could us a small flashlight too, if you can find one."

When Sawyer left, Jack made quick work of removing Kate's boots and set them aside. "You still with me, Kate?" He asked softly, while gently easing her onto her back, eliciting a moan. He knelt beside and grasped each of her hands in his own.

"I need you to squeeze each of my hands equally, okay? Good. As hard as you can, both the same, okay?" She did as he said, and he released her hands. Sawyer returned, carrying the requested items.

"What were you doing with her hands?"

"Checking the strength of her grip. Her left is weaker than her right," he explained.

"Tingles", Kate explained. Jack nodded, knowingly.

"What the heck does that mean?"

Jack didn't answer, but motioned for Sawyer to bring him the flashlight. "Kate, I need to take a look at your eyes, okay?" She shook her head slightly, refusing.

"I'll be quick, I promise. I need to check your pupils." Before she could protest again, he gently opened one eye and shined the light in quickly. She cried out and tried to move her head from his grip.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Without warning, he pried her other eye open and repeated the process. She cried out again. He felt horrible.

"Okay, all done. No more, I promise" he assured her.

"Was that really necessary?" Sawyer questioned.

Jack glared at Sawyer. "Do you think I would put her through that if it wasn't?" Sawyer didn't answer, and the two men just stared at each other for a moment.

Jack felt the weight of the accusation. He had, after all, been purposely hurting Kate since that day in the woods, the day when she kissed him.

"It was necessary" Jack finally spoke. This time, Sawyer seemed to accept the answer. Jack continued his exam as Sawyer watched silently.

"Here, hold this for me?" Jack said, handing the flashlight to Sawyer.

After first shielding Kate's eyes with his hand, Sawyer switched on the flashlight, directing in where Jack indicated. He watched in curiosity, as the doctor pinched the back of Kate's hand and then nodded to himself.

"What the heck does that tell ya?"

"See how her skin sort of stays for a second after I pinch it?" Jack demonstrated. Sawyer nodded. "Well, normally it shouldn't do that. The skin should bounce right back".

"And that means?" Sawyer prompted.

"It means she's dehydrated, which is not surprising. It just means we need to get some water into her". Kate, who had apparently been listening, moaned in response.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Sawyer questioned.

"Oh, I have a plan or two" Jack assured them both. Sawyer cast a doubtful look.

"Kate. You're pretty dehydrated. We have to get some fluids into you, alright?" She started to protest, but he assured her.

"I know, but we're going to start slow." He reached into the bowl and grabbed a small piece of ice. He rubbed it over her parched lips, and they opened slightly.

"That's not so bad, huh? Now, I'm just going to put it in your mouth. Just suck on it and let it melt, okay? We're just going to sneak the water by you stomach, a little bit at a time, so it doesn't even notice."

Kate nodded slowly and opened her mouth, letting him put the ice in. She sucked on it for a while, and then let out a small sigh.

Jack smiled. "Kate, why don't we move you down the hall to the bedroom, where you'll be more comfortable? Then we'll see if we can't do something to get your pain under control. How does that sound?"

"No" she whispered.

"We'll turn off all of the lights, alright? This floor has got to be pretty hard."

"No," she pleaded again, "please". Jack looked to Sawyer, who shrugged in response.

"Alright, Kate. We'll stay," he conceded.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kate, it looks to me like you have a migraine", Jack informed her. Kate mumbled something in response.

"What was that?" Jack asked, leaning in closer to hear.

"I know," she repeated drowsily, "hate them".

"You've had migraines before?"

"Uh-huh"

"About how many would you say you've had, in your lifetime?"

"Too many." She moaned. "I don't want to talk anymore. Please".

Jack sighed and gave her another piece of ice to suck on. "I'll give you a minute, but then I need to ask you a few more questions." He stood and got a washcloth from the cupboard and then turned on the water in the sink, letting it run cold.

Sawyer approached and whispered harshly "Jesus, doc, can't you give her something, already? Can't you see she's suffering?"

Jack wet the cloth and nodded. "I can see that, and I will." He turned off the faucet and wrung out the cloth. "I just need to talk to her a little more. I don't want to give her the wrong medication, it could do more harm than good".

"Fine" Sawyer conceded. "But see if you can speed it up a little, won't ya?"

Jack rolled his eyes and headed back over to Kate. "I'm just going to put a cool cloth on you're head" he warned her, before placing it on her forehead. "Does that feel okay?" he asked.

"Mmm-hmm" she responded.

"Good," he smiled, "here, open up". She opened her mouth, letting him give her another piece of ice.

"Now, I need you to answer a few more questions" he said, adjusting washcloth. "Have you taken any prescription medication to treat your migraines in the past?" She gave a slight nod. "Can you tell me the names?"

"Lots."

"Just tell me the ones you remember".

"Topamax, Imitrex, umm . . . dihydroergo… ergo-something. I'm sorry" she apologized.

"That's okay, that's good. I know what you mean. Do you remember anymore?"

"Umm, Phenergan . . . Stadol . . . . I'm sorry. I know there were more, but I . . ."

"No, no" Jack assured her "you did fine. You did just fine". He gave her another piece of ice and removed the cloth from her head. He handed it to Sawyer, gesturing towards the sink.

"You haven't had any migraines since we've been on the island, right?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. So, have you been taking those medications the whole time?"

Kate gave a slight nod in response, trying not to aggravate her throbbing head. Sawyer returned with the washcloth and placed it on her head again. "Thanks" she whispered. Sawyer gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Kate," Jack urged, "if you can tell us exactly where the medication is, I'll bet Sawyer would go get it for you, wouldn't you Sawyer?"

"No" Kate cried, curling up on her side again. "You can't".

"Why the heck not, Freckles?"

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "It's all gone"

"Shit" Sawyer mumbled.

Kate was crying now, but even in the dim light, Jack could see that there were no tears, another sign of dehydration.

"Hey, hey, hey," he tried to console her, "Don't worry. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Kate sniffled in response.

"I'll back in a few minutes," he said, standing to leave. "Sawyer will keep an eye on you." He handed Sawyer the bowl of ice. "Just keep feeding them to her, one at a time, will you?" Sawyer nodded.

Sawyer moved closer and held a piece of ice to Kate's lips. She opened her mouth in response, letting him feed it to her. Something in his chest gave a little flutter; he wondered what that meant.

Kate sniffled again. She looked completely miserable, Sawyer thought, her brow wrinkled in pain. She shifted slightly. A whimper escaped her lips.

Sawyer reached for her hand and, to his surprise, she gripped it tightly. That strange sensation in his chest returned.

"Don't worry, Freckles." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Jack will be right back, and I think he'll have some good drugs for you. Pretty soon you'll be feelin' right as rain."

Jack returned, as if on cue. "Speak of the Devil" Sawyer muttered. He tried to remove his hand from Kate's, but she just held on tighter. He looked embarrassed, and Jack gave him a smile.

Sawyer shot Jack a glare. "So doc, you find the good stuff?" he asked, gesturing towards the small black case Jack held.

Jack nodded. "Kate, can you tell me if you have any allergies?"

When she didn't responded, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Kate?" he questioned again.

"Cats" she finally answered.

Jack smiled. "Okay. How about to any medications?"

"No".

"Do you know if you've ever been given morphine?"

Kate seemed to think for a moment, and then nodded. "When I was twelve. I broke my leg" she explained.

"And did you have any problems? Any reactions to the morphine?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah".

"Good. I'm going to give you some morphine. I think it'll do the trick for us. As soon as you're feeling better we'll get you to bed so you can get some good sleep. How does that sound?"

Kate nodded slightly. "Please".

"Alright" Jack smiled. "You just keep holding on to Sawyer's hand. I'm going to talk you through everything I'm doing".

Jack began by shifting her onto her back, which elicited another whimper.

"I'm sorry" he apologized. "I'm just going to cover your eyes," he explained, as he moved the washcloth down. "I need some light to find your vein." He turned on the flashlight and handed it to Sawyer, and then unzipped the case.

Sawyer watched as Jack drew a clear liquid into a rather large-looking syringe. Putting the syringe aside, Jack next picked up a tourniquet. After explaining to Kate, he tied it around her arm, just above the elbow. Sawyer suppressed a shudder. He was never a big fan of needles.

"Alright Kate, I'm just going to clean off your arm with a little alcohol" he informed her, before swabbing the area. "And here comes a pinch" Jack warned, as he inserted the needle into her vein and slowly depressed the plunger". Sawyer shut his eyes, but Kate didn't flinch.

"Good. You're doing great, much better than Sawyer". Sawyer opened his eyes and glared at Jack, who chuckled in response. "Almost done" Jack assured them both. "You've got great veins, Kate, even as dehydrated as you are".

Sawyer felt Kate's grip on his hand loosen.

"All done" Jack said, as he removed the needle and untied the tourniquet. He placed a cotton ball where he'd removed the needle, and bent her arm up to put pressure on it.

Kate let out a relieved sigh. "Are you starting to feel that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" she answered, dreamily.

Her hand fell completely from Sawyers, and both men watched as her body relaxed. Jack reached for her wrist and took her pulse.

"What?" Sawyer asked anxiously.

"She's fine" Jack assured him. "Her pulse is slowing down. It was a little fast earlier".

Jack removed the washcloth from Kate's face and brushed a hand over her forehead. The tension that had been so obviously etched on her face before had now all but disappeared.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmmm, good" she slurred. She opened her eyes for the first time since he'd arrived and looked at him in the dim light. "Thank you", she said, before letting them fall closed again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn. That must be some strong stuff" Sawyer remarked. Jack nodded.

"Hey, what were all those medications you were asking her about before?"

"Most of them are pretty standard for treating migraines," Jack explained.

Sawyer didn't seem satisfied, so Jack continued. "Let's see, Topamax is a beta blocker. It was designed as an anti-seizure medication, but it can also prevent migraines, when taken daily. Imitrex and dihydroergotamine are both vasoconstrictive drugs that are used routinely to treat vascular headaches." Sawyer nodded, although he wasn't quite sure he understood. Jack continued.

"Those two are generally used to stop a migraine in its early stages. Phenergan can be used to treat nausea and has a sedative effect. That probably would have been my first choice to give her, if I had any of that on hand. Now Stadol, that's the big guns. It's a narcotic analgesic, a really strong pain reliever."

Sawyer nodded again. "It sounds like a lot of drugs for a headache, don't it?"

Jack agreed. "It does, but as you saw, migraines can be pretty severe. It's clearly been a long-term problem for her. Unfortunately, I think it's going to continue to be, especially now that all of her medications are gone, and the morphine won't last for ever." The two men were silent for a moment, contemplating the implications.

Finally, Jack turned to Kate. "Are you still with us, Kate?"

"No," she replied, sleepily.

"Okay" Jack laughed. "Well, we're going to move you to that nice, soft bed so you'll be more comfortable. How does that sound?"

Kate shrugged in response. "'kay".

"Can you give me a hand, Sawyer?" Jack asked, moving to stand Kate up. They each grabbed her under an arm and pulled her upright. She sagged, letting them support her weight.

"Come on, Kate" Jack urged. "Just stay awake for a couple more minutes, then you can sleep for as long as you want."

"Tired" she mumbled. Jack shook his head.

"Think you can carry her?" Jack asked Sawyer.

"'Course I can" Sawyer responded, lifting her into his arms.

She let out a startled cry and threw her arms around his neck, clearly fearing she'd fall. "Don't worry Freckles. I've got ya," he assured her as he followed Jack out of the bathroom.

Jack turned down the sheets when they reached the bedroom, and Sawyer moved to lay Kate down.

"Hold on a second" Jack said as he fumbled through a drawer. "Let's just get her changed first".

Sawyer sat down on the edge of the bed, still holding the dozing woman in his arms. "I don't know. I don't think she'll be too pleased about that".

"You afraid she'll hit you, Sawyer?" Jack teased.

"She might" Sawyer admitted.

Jack approached the bed, t-shirt in hand, and helped Sawyer sit her up. "She's been in the same clothes for over two days," Jack explained, making quick work of removing her tank top. "I expect she's going to be asleep for quite a while, so we'd might as well make her comfortable". Jack pulled the oversized t-shirt over her head and down over her torso before reaching beneath it to unhook her bra. She whimpered in protested as he removed it and tried to push his hands away.

"You're okay, Kate. I'm just getting you into some pajamas, okay?"

Kate opened her heavy eyelids, her gaze meeting Jack's, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's just me" Jack assured her. "I'm just getting you changed, alright?"

Kate nodded, letting her eyes close again, and leaned back against Sawyer as Jack maneuvered her limp arms through the shirt's sleeves. Removing her jeans proved slightly more challenging, but Jack managed to get them off too.

Kate muttered something under her breath as Sawyer lay her down on the bed.

"What did she say?" Jack asked.

"Don't know" Sawyer replied as he drew the blankets over her. "Girl's not makin' a lick of sense".

"It's the morphine" Jack explained. "I give her a pretty strong dose."

Sawyer still looked concerned. He pulled the blanket higher, tucking it around her shoulders.

"She'll be fine." Jack assured him. "She just needs some sleep".

Sawyer let out an exaggerated yawn. "Yeah, me too. I guess I'd best be headin' back to the beach," he said as he turned to leave.

"Sawyer," Jack called, "thanks for your help".

Sawyer nodded in acknowledgement. "Yeah, it's been fun, doc".


	8. Chapter 8

The next few times the alarm went off, Kate didn't stir. Jack kept close watch over his patient while she slept. He had tried to rouse her a few times to give her some water but had met with only partial success.

* * *

Kate awoke to a loud, persistent beeping. She groaned at the sound and, briefly confused by her surroundings, wondered where the incessant noise was coming from. As she looked around the room, she soon realized that she was in the hatch's bedroom, although she wasn't sure she quite recalled how she came to be there.

As the beeping continued, Kate wondered if there was anyone else there to enter the numbers. She stood slowly, testing out her legs, and then made her way to the domed room that held the computer.

Hearing the alarm as he stepped out of the shower, Jack quickly dried off and pulled on his boxers and pants. He grabbed his t-shirt, putting it on while jogging towards the computer.

* * *

Jack hit execute and watched the numbers return to 108. Hearing a sound, he turned and saw a Kate sleepy-eyed Kate leaning against the doorway.

"Hey sleepy head" he greeted her. Gripping her firmly by the elbow, he led her to the couch. She sat down heavily and folded up her long, bare legs, tugging absentmindedly on the hem of the t-shirt. Jack wasn't sure if this was out of coldness or insecurity, but if only for his own sanity, he reached for the blanket that lay folded over the arm of the couch and spread it over her lap.

Sitting down beside her, Jack observed her for a moment, appraising her condition. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked.

Kate shrugged. "Better than before."

"Well, I can see that" Jack smiled, "but that doesn't quite answer my question."

"It just always takes me a little while to get back to 100 after one of these".

Jack nodded his understanding. "Hold on a second, I'm going to get you some water". He left the room, headed for the kitchen. Kate closed her eyes and leaned her head against the arm of the couch.

Jack returned with a glass of water a few moments later. "Hey," he called, approaching her.

"I'm awake" she assured him, although her eyes remained closed.

"Not very convincing. Here, drink up" he said, sitting beside her. He held out the glass, waiting for her to open her eyes and take it from him. She did, after a pause, but avoided his gaze.

"Start slowly" he advised. "I've got some soup heating up. Are you hungry?" Kate shrugged and sipped the water tentatively.

"Well you should be. I doubt you've had anything to eat in at least a couple of days." Kate nodded. Apparently convinced that the water would stay down, she drank it greedily, quickly draining the glass.

"Thirsty, huh?" Jack asked, taking the glass from her hand. Kate nodded.

"I'm not surprised. I tried to give you some water while you were sleeping, but you weren't very cooperative."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I think you just needed sleep even more than you needed water".

Kate stifled a yawn.

"Looks like you still do" Jack said with a soft smile. "But," he said, rising from the couch, "it will have to wait a little while. I'll be right back. Don't fall asleep".

Jack returned with another glass of water and a bowl of soup. They sat in silence as she again drained the glass before turning her attention to the soup. After finishing about half of it, she handed the bowl back to him. Jack looked at the contents of the bowl and then raised his eyes to meet hers.

Kate shook her head before he could say anything, clearly indicating that that was all she would have for now.

"Okay," he conceded, setting the bowl aside. "I guess that will have to do for now. So," he paused, "how's the head?"

"It's okay. Just a little sensitive to touch" she admitted.

"Any other symptoms?"

Kate released a long breath. "I'm just tired. And my brain is kind of sluggish, fuzzy-like, you know?"

"I think so. The morphine should be out of your system by now. I think this is just after-effects of the migraine itself".

"I know," Kate nodded, "postdrome". They remained silent for a moment, before Kate spoke again. "It's going to keep happening, you know."

It was Jack's turn to nod. "We'll figure something out, Kate".

"Yeah" she replied, but she didn't sound convinced.

"Do you want to get some more sleep?"

Kate yawned again. "I do," she admitted, "but I'd like to take a shower first".

Jack looked unsure.

"I'll be fine" she assured him.

Jack had walked Kate to the bathroom and put out a towel and clean t-shirt before leaving. The hot water felt wonderful, but it left Kate feeling even sleepier than before. She emerged from the steamy bathroom to find Jack waiting for her.

"Looks like somebody's ready for bed" he said, reaching for her arm. Kate nodded, to tired to protest, and let him lead her to the bedroom.

Jack got her settled and watched her eyes drift shut. He turned off the light and whispered, "I'll be just down the hall if you need me".

"Jack" she called out softly, just as he was turning to leave. He stopped and turned back to her.

"What is it, Kate?"

"I . . . You know I am grateful, for all of this . . ."

"It's okay, Kate" Jack interrupted. "You don't have to thank me. I . . ."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

Kate continued. "I'm grateful that you helped me, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten what an ass you were before that."

Jack sighed and moved closer. "I know. I was an ass. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you when you said you had a headache, I . . ."

"It wasn't just then," she stopped him. "The past few weeks, you've been so . . ., so mean. I . . ." Her voice cracked. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed and reached for her hand. He felt her stiffen under his touch, but she didn't pull away.

"I know, Kate. You're right. I've been acting like a Jackass, as Sawyer would say. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yes you did" she said coldly, pulling her hand from his.

"Maybe you're right" Jack conceded. "Maybe I was trying to hurt you, but I really am sorry. I want to explain," he said, reaching to brush a strand of hair from her forehead. "We need to talk about this, but after you've gotten some more sleep".

Kate nodded slightly, letting her eyes fall closed. "Promise?"

"I promise" he assured her. "But for now, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Unlike the last time she woke, Kate now felt refreshed, and hungry. She sat up, stretching, and noticed a glass of water sitting on the nightstand. After gratefully drinking it down, she got up and began to look for her clothes.

Kate found Jack sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey" she said, standing in the doorway.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Good as new." She was still standing in the doorway, again tugging on the hem of her t-shirt.

"You certainly look better," he said, standing to approach her. "Are you hungry".

"Yeah" she admitted.

"Come sit down. I'll make you something".

Kate hesitated and looked around the room. Sensing her discomfort, Jack asked, "Do you need something?"

Kate blushed slightly. "Um, have you seen my clothes?"

Jack held up a finger before disappearing around the corner. He returned a second later and handed her a stack of folded clothes.

"They're clean. Why don't you go get changed while I fix you something to eat?"

* * *

Jack opened the heavy hatch doors and let Kate step out ahead of him. She walked a little ways and then stopped, drinking in the sounds and smells of the jungle. It was a welcome change after the harsh sterility of the hatch.

"Feel good to be outside again?" Jack asked, approaching her. She gave a smile and nodded.

"Come on. Let's head back".

Jack let Kate set the pace. She took her time, as if discovering the beauty of the island for the first time. Finally, Jack broke the silence between them.

"So, how did you break your leg?"

Kate turned to look at him, confused.

"You said you broke your leg when you were twelve" he reminded her.

"Oh, that" she blushed. "I umm, I fell out of a tree".

Jack chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" Kate shrugged.

"I bet that kept you out of the treetops for a while". Kate didn't answer.

"Are you kidding?" he asked.

"No. It just made it a bit harder" she admitted.

Jack laughed, picturing a young Kate scaling branches despite a casted leg. "You haven't changed much, have you?"

She rewarded him with a small smile. "I guess in some ways I haven't".

They continued on in silence for a bit before Jack spoke again. "I'm sorry, Kate".

She stopped walking and turned around, seeing him standing behind her. He stepped closer to her. She looked nervous.

Jack ran a hand over his rough beard. "I'm sorry I hurt you." Kate looked at him but said nothing.

" And you were right," he continued. "I did do it on purpose".

Kate shook her head sadly. "I don't understand you two," she admitted.

"Who?" Jack asked, confused.

"You and Sawyer." She gave an exasperated sigh. "He's so gruff and aggravating. He tries so hard to act like he doesn't, but every once in a while he'll surprise you, show you that he really does care".

Jack nodded, agreeing with her assessment.

"And you," she continued, "you made me believe that you were my friend. I thought you cared, that I could trust you, but then, then you just changed." She dragged a hand across her eye, angrily swiping at unshed tears.

"Kate" he said softly.

"I don't understand," she said, shaking her head. "I don't understand what changed, what I did. Was it the kiss? If it was, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I shouldn't have done it, I just . . ." She shook her head again, at a loss for words.

"Why _did_ you kiss me?"

Kate sat down on a nearby rock and took a slow, deep breath before speaking. "I don't know. I was upset, and scared. And then you were there, and it just felt right. It just happened. I didn't think'.

"If it felt right, why did you run?" Jack asked.

Kate hesitated before lifting her eyes to meet his. "When I realized what I had done, I got scared. I did what I always do when I get scared, I ran." Kate lowered her gaze to her feet.

"Kissing me scared you?"

She nodded, kicking at the dirt. "Why?" Jack asked.

Kate shrugged. "Kate?" he urged.

"I guess I was afraid of feeling something for you, of changing things between us, you know?"

Jack laughed and took a seat beside her.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"Because we're not so different, Kate. You and me, we're not so different".

Kate shook her head, at a loss.

"Don't you get it? Being angry, pushing you away, that's just my way of running. I have the same fears you do."

They sat in silence for a while, while Kate pondered his admission.

"Come on," he said, finally, standing and reaching for her hand. "Let's head back. We'll talk more about this later."

"Promise?" Kate asked, standing beside him.

"Promise."

The End.

* * *

_So that's it. I hope I didn't ruin it with this last chapter. I've discovered I have a real hard time ending stories. I think the next time I decide to write something, I'll have to write the ending first!_

_As for this story, while I'm done with it, I can still imagine there is more to tell. Clearly, Kate will continue to be plagued by migraines, and Jack will do everything he can to help her. If anyone wants to continue with this idea, feel free. I'd love to read it!_


End file.
